swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Makato Naez
Makato Naez was a Force-sensitive Human male who lived during the final days of the Galactic Empire and then later, the New Republic. He was born to Kell Naez, a Jensaarai who wanted peace and order and was allied with the Jedi, and a dancer at The Underworld's Diamond. Once Makato grew up, he joined the Jedi Order and was trained under Kell and Isidor Friggus. However, Makato never passed his Jedi Trials, as whilst on the planet Ilum, when finding a kyber crystal, he got abducted by the First Order and was brainwashed to become an acolyte. He would then have many experiences in which he fought Jedi and Republic Soldiers, and destroying countless people, committing genocide, and much more. Biography Early Life Makato Naez was born on Coruscant to a Jensaarai, Kell Naez, and a slave girl, who was a dancer at the famous bar and cafe, The Underworld's Diamond. Back then, he was discovered to have a high midi-chlorian count. Due to this, Kell took him in as his son and trained him from a young age. Even at a young age, Naez exhibited great skill at melee and ranged combat. He learnt to fight with staffs, and later, with trainee lightsabers used by younglings, back in the Jedi temple. He made good friends with several people in the underworld, such as Hallik Rahlmas, a bounty hunter, Azalox Cresnix, a Zeltron smuggler, and Gaarakaar, a Wookiee gambler who was a champion at the game Sabaac. Training as a Jedi In time, when he grew up, Kell enlisted him into the New Jedi Order, also known as Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order. He was welcomed with open arms, and was soon trained, first, by Luke Skywalker, informally, and later on, Isidor Friggus, a Jedi Master. Under Friggus's tutelage, he trained in combat and martial arts, besting droids and cyborgs. Abduction by the First Order When it was the time to obtain his kyber crystal, Naez and Friggus, along with several other padawans went to obtain a kyber crystal from Ilum. When he went to Ilum, he was accompanied by his father, Kell, who was sent to defend the padawans and younglings. After a long time, when Naez obtained his kyber crystal, First Order troopers assaulted him and took him to his shuttle. Although Kell managed to defeat a few of them, he couldn't rescue Naez, who was taken away. Believing him to be dead, Kell entered a stage of depression and isolated himself for many years. Life in the First Order Meeting Snoke When Naez arrived on the Supremacy, he was escorted by Praetorian Guards to the throne room, where he was presented to Snoke as a candidate to "The Games", a tournament in which Snoke would decide a new apprentice. Due to this, Naez became distraught, wanting to escape, but was stopped by the guards, who assaulted him, leaving a scar on him. He was forced into the games as a candidate, and was forced to fight against various prisoners of war. During the games, he displayed talent, and remarkably, beat the prisoners of war with immense dark side power. Snoke soon realized that Naez was suitable enough to be an apprentice, and soon took him under his wing. Search for Kell During his apprenticeship, Naez gathered followers and assembled them as the Acolytes of the Supremacy, or the Twilight Acolytes. He recruited them for the purpose of searching for his long lost father, Kell, to exact revenge and to fully accustom himself to the dark side of the force. Mission to Artemius IX During his search, Naez received intel from a colleague of his, Astatine Hex, that on the planet of Artemius IX, there were suspected spies who worked for the Jensaarai. In seeking information regarding the location of Kell, Naez tortured several of the spies until the latter revealed that Kell was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Upon getting the information he needed, Naez left the spies at the mercy of First Order General Martenn Brax who soon executed them. Meeting an Old Friend On a mission for the First Order on Coruscant in 33 ABY, Naez was in the underworld when he found an old friend of his, Azalox, who was a Zeltron female who became a smuggler. Meeting her, he befriended her once more, however, as they were leaving the bar, a man by the name of Sirieth Chatos confronted them, along with one of Azalox's proteges, Sirith. During the ensuing duel, Naez managed to fight off both of them, barely managing to escape as Azalox watched in horror. Personality and Traits Naez had quite a strange personality, and it certainly varied throughout his life. As a young child, he was often lonely and depressed, due to his parents not being present to take care of him, instead, having a wet nurse taking care of him instead. Due to this, he had a huge disdain to both his parents, especially his mother, whom he regarded as a prostitute. With his father Kell, Makato had a complicated relationship with him, however, he mostly despised his father due to him not being present, and his relationship worsened and deteriorated following his abduction by the First Order. The few people he loved and cared about were his wet nurse and Azalox. He loved his wet nurse like a mother and even once stated that she was like a mother he never had. He was also very close to Azalox as well, and eventually, their relationship soon developed as they reunited once more on Coruscant many years later. During his time in the First Order, Naez at first had a disdain for the organization, however, as time passed by, he later regarded many of the First Order generals as his "uncles" and treated the order as a family. He was widely popular among the stormtrooper corps, and in fact, many wanted him to become Snoke's apprentice instead of Kylo Ren. Trivia * Naez's character was originally named "Makoto", before being renamed to "Makato" later on. * Naez's name is of Japanese origin. * Naez's appearance in ROBLOX can be visually perceived as similar to an anime character. * Naez's surname is pronounced "Nez". Category:Characters